megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Argoyle
are two halves of the same Pseudoroid from Mega Man ZX Advent. Characteristics Argoyle and Ugoyle are a Pseudoroid duo based on the mythical shisa, a cross between dogs and lions. Argoyle is the one with an open mouth and big ears, while Ugoyle is the one with the closed mouth and a horn on his forehead. They have stocky purple bodies with large paws for arms, a pair of exhaust pipes around their necks and another for a tail, and wheels on their feet which complement their motorized look. Armed with Dash Rollers on their feet, Argoyle and Ugoyle are high-speed masters of multi-directional assaults. They combine speed with teamwork to flank the opponent and attack from unexpected angles. They use the Rock Bomb ('Aiguille Globe' in Japan) to attack. Argoyle is the vocal member of the duo, having a highly developed language circuit for quick instructions, while the supporting Ugoyle has a minimum language setting and merely grunts and agrees with Argoyle's statements.Rockman ZX Series Official Blog: "ZX Advent" Follow-up -Falseroid- History ''Mega Man ZX Advent'' Argoyle and Ugoyle appear in the Waterfall Ruins, where they intercept the Mega Man Biometal Model A who had arrived to investigate a computer facility used to hack into the Legion HQ database. The Shisaroids defend their post with their lives, but they are defeated and their DNA is copied by Model A's A-Trans. The two are revived for the final battle in Ouroboros, where they acknowledge the Mega Man Model A's superiority as they are defeated once again. After Argoyle and Ugoyle are defeated in Ouroboros, Argoyle accepts the player as his "new" master as he says "We throw ourselves before your feet." while Ugoyle just grunts, possibly not accepting the player as his "new" master. Power and Abilities Argoyle and Ugoyle will corner the player from both sides of the field, and try to overwhelm the player with combined attacks. They generally rush the player with their Skate Dash or fling Rock Bombs in the enemy's direction. As a copied form, these two work in a slightly different manner. The player controls Argoyle, who can throw Rock Bombs and dash for as long as there is room. The player can also summon Ugoyle as a ghost in a similar manner to Soul Body from Mega Man X4 to travel in front of Argoyle and kick enemies or Rock Bombs that Argoyle has thrown. This Ugoyle is not affected by terrain or obstacles and can retrieve certain out-of-reach items such as Secret Disks or Sub Tanks. * Roller Dash - '''Argoyle and Ugoyle attempt to rush the player simultaneously with a continuous dash. * '''Ar-Throw - '''Either Argoyle or Ugoyle fling an inactive Rock Bomb at the player. ** '''U-Kick - '''Argoyle or Ugoyle kick a Rock Bomb, activating it and sending it back to the player. * '''Rock Bomb - '''Argoyle and Ugoyle kick an activated Rock Bomb at each other a number of times before converting it into a triple shot. * '''Granite Bomb - '''Argoyle and Ugoyle emanate an aura before jumping off-screen and descending slowly, flinging a Rock Bomb at each other a few times before detonating it; the Shisaroids back off as the Rock Bomb's explosion launches energy blasts in every direction. Defeating Argoyle and Ugoyle under specific conditions will award the player with Gold, Silver and Bronze medals. Obtaining all 24 medals in the game will unlock Model a. * '''Gold: Finish off Argoyle and Ugoyle simultaneously with Buckfire's Double Tomahawks. * Silver: Finish off Argoyle and Ugoyle simultaneously with Hedgeshock's Spark Ball. * Bronze: Finish off Argoyle and Ugoyle simultaneously with Model A's Giga Crush. Trivia * In Japanese mythology, the shisa are guardians commonly seen in pairs that combat evil spirits; one has an open mouth to ward off evil spirits and another has a closed mouth to protect the good spirits. This is mirrored by Argoyle and Ugoyle, who are willing to defend Master Albert's territory with their lives. **Gender is variously assigned to the shisa. Some Okinawans believe the male has his mouth closed to keep bad out of the home, while the female has her mouth open to share goodness. Others believe the female has her mouth closed to "keep in the good", while the male has his mouth open to "scare away the bad". However, Argoyle and Ugoyle are both male. *Argoyle and Ugoyle's names and secondary motifs may be derived from the twin deities Agyo and Ungyo, known together as Nio, the twin protectors of the Buddha. Their names also might have come from the word "gargoyle", stone carved into a shape of an animal that rests atop roofs. * Argoyle & Ugoyle mark the only instance in the series to date in which two Pseudoroids are fought together. However, the Shisaroids were designed to work this way. * All medal requirements for Argoyle and Ugoyle require the player to finish both Shisaroids at the same time. * The A-Trans version of Argoyle's Rock Bomb can be changed into a soccer ball upon acquiring the hidden Soccer Ball chip in Oil Field3. * Argoyle's weakspot is his hands and Ugoyle's is his legs. * Argoyle and Ugoyle mark the second instance in the franchise where a boss is fought at the very beginning of the stage, instead the middle or the end (the first being Hidden Phantom in Mega Man Zero). References Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Male Pseudoroids Category:Mythological design Category:Playable Characters